


You Did Good, Kid.

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Warning, M/M, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p>
<p>An angsty drama with humor fic of Pietro being mortally wounded again for Clint (I refuse to accept he died. Just nope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Good, Kid.

There's so much red. Too much red. It stains the grass beneath them and covers Clint's hands where they fumble uselessly on Pietro's body.

 

“You stupid, stubborn sonofa - - “ Clint breaks off into a muffled curse as he pulls the still warm body towards him. Again. He's had to watch Pietro Maximoff sacrifice himself for him, again. He knows that once this is over, once they are back at HQ there will be speeches about bravery and selflessness, about courage and valour, Steve singing the praises of those that fell in battle. Here, now, lying behind the cover of a boulder with a red-spattered Pietro in his arms, he knows it's all crap.

 

“Are you OK? Did he, did he hit you? Did I stop him?” Clint can't believe that Pietro is still worrying about him but the kid sounds so panicked that he does his best to soothe him, red flecked hands leaving stripes of colour through white hair.

 

“Yeah. You did good. I'm fine. Let's just worry about you.”

 

Pietro huffs out a weak laugh, smiling fondly at Clint. “There's no use worrying about me. It's too late, I'm done.”

 

Clint pulls him closer, rests his forehead against Pietro's own and does his best to not notice just how quickly the heat is leaving his partner's body. “No! No, Pietro. Don't you say that. You're not done until I say you're done. Don't you remember Steve saying I was the CO on this mission? We need to win this. Together. The way we always planned.”

 

Pietro's hand comes up to grip the back of Clint's head, Clint marvelling at the strength that still remained. “You have to leave me.” Clint is already shaking his head in refusal but Pietro just grips it tighter. “Yes. Clint, you _have_ to. You're the only one who can end this. You're the best of all of us. It was always going to end this way, don't you see?”

 

“I can't do this without you. Please don't make me do this without you.”

 

A single tear falls down Pietro's cheek, the salt water chasing a clear track through the dust and dirt tinged skin. “Do this _for_ me.”

 

Clint burrows his face in Pietro's neck, inhaling the smell of him, the hint of sandalwood, the tang of sweat, committing it all to memory, needing that one last hit of Pietro before he ends this once and for all, and nods. He'd do anything for Pietro. Even this.

 

“Good. Now kiss me. One last time...I'm getting cold.”

 

Clint complies, pressing warm lips against Pietro's cold ones just as those familiar blue eyes fall closed, Pietro going limp in his arms.

 

Clint's yell of anguish can be heard all over the field. He hopes his enemies know what it means. He hopes they're scared of what it means. Clint is going to rip them all apart and - -

 

“Um, Clint?” Rhodey's voice interrups his anguish. “As amazing as the both of your amateur dramatics are, the game's over. Natasha captured the last of our flags while you were kissing your boyfriend goodbye.”

 

“What?!” Clint and Pietro's cries of outrage are synchronised.

 

“You mean I took a chest full of red paint for nothing?” Pietro dissolves into Sokovian curses as he kicks his fallen paintball gun in disgust.

 

On second thoughts, maybe the prolonged death scene was a bit overly dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
